Sensuellement votre
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Yuna Black est réalisatrice de film pornographique, en tant que telle elle a un nouveau projet très alléchant…
1. Chapter 1

Sensuellement votre 

Chapitre 1 : Yuna Black : une femme hors du commun !

Auteur : Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :PWP, yaoi, …

Couple :ohhhhhhhhhh 2 x 1, 3 x 4, 5 x 7, 6 x 13 ça promet …

Disclaimer :juste Yuna est mon invention

Notes :je dédie cette fics pleine de surprise a mes amis sadique et pervers …

Je voulais remercier mes lecteurs pour les gentilles revieuws que j'ai reçue et entre autre pour « Au delà de la mort » qui me tiens particulièrement a cœur vu qu'elle est un hommage a mon meilleur ami…Elles m'ont beaucoup touchée et même celle de mini moi, a ce propos sache que je ferais un effort et que je n'ai aucunement pris mal tes remarques au contraire je trouve chouette de ta part de me le dire avec franchise, et s'est en se trompant que l'on rectifie ses erreurs merci a toi Téya-chan Ps : j'irais voir les tiennes si t'en as…

Résumé :Yuna Black est réalisatrice de film pornographique, en tant que telle elle a un nouveau projet très alléchant…

Yuna Black : une femme hors du commun !

Yuna

Je suis Yuna Black, j'ai derrière moi une carrière immense ; nombre de mes livres sont des best seller et mes films sont les films érotique les plus regarder du monde, souvent traduit dans bien des langues. Mais j'avais envie d'autre chose, d'une forme nouvelle d'érotisme afin en premier de faire accepté se sujet a la société actuelle et de créer du plaisir dans les couples homosexuelle comme je l'avais fait chez les hétéros depuis des années. Mais je l'avoue c'était aussi pour mon plaisir personnelle…Quoi de plus beau, que de voir deux hommes se caresser avec la délicatesse d'une femme …

J'étais en train d'examiner les photos que j'avais reçu grâce au petite annonce que j'avais passer…J'avais pourtant trouvé les trois couples, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose ou plutôt de passer a côté de quelque chose…C'est alors que je m'arrêta devant une photo sur laquelle posait un beau jeune homme coiffé d'une natte…Il avait un regard améthyste qui me plaisait beaucoup, car il avait cet air coquin que les autres n'avaient, le truc parfait pour ce que je recherchais…J'appela alors ma secrétaire, Sixtina, une jeune fille assez réservée et timide, je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi elle était venue me voir pour cet emploie…Elle fait très bien son travail, mais elle n'a pas l'air de ce sentir a sa place…

-Sixtina, veillez m'appeler ce jeune homme, je veux le voir le plus vite possible lui dis-je donnant la photo

-oui, quand désirer vous avoir cette entrevue ?

-demain sans faute

-l'entreprise sera fermée demain

-et bien donne lui mon adresse personnel et je veux le voir a neuf heure demain matin

-madame pardonner moi d'être indiscrète mais la patronne madame Yénéashi a dit que trois couple était amplement suffisant pour votre expérience

-J'ai toujours un argument et je sens que ce jeune homme a un potentiel

-oui madame

-je me charge de Téyana vous appelez ce jeune homme

-bien madame

-heu… Sixtina ?

-oui, vous désirez autre chose ?

-non, juste vous remercier

Je m'avança alors vers le bureau et feuilleta mon agenda ;après demain, je recevais les premier zechs Merquize et Treize Kushrerénada. Il sont très mignon je dois dire un cas très intéressant a observé, les autres couple était Seto Maxwell et Wufei Chang et pour finir Trowa Barton et Quatre Raberba Winner, Raberba Winner ? ce nom me disait quelque chose, Sixtina Raberba Winner, j'eu l'impression a cette instant qu'une discutions s'imposait…

Le lendemain 9h

Demeure de Yuna Black

Duo

Le pas hésitant je m'avançais dans la rue qu'indiquait l'adresse qui m'avait été indiquée par la secrétaire que j'avait eu au bout du fil la veille…Mais je ne m'attendais pas a ce que je vit ;au milieu de ces maisons délabrée qui était dans cette rue ce trouvait une magnifique maison de maître très bien restaurée et entourée de superbe jardin, tout cela caché derrière une énorme grille peinte en bleu turquoise, j'ouvris cette dernière et m'avança vers la porte d'entrée en chêne massif apparemment travaillée a la main. J'étais très nerveux mais je m'aventura quand même à sonné …La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'un âge moyen habillé d'un smoking dont la veste retombait en queue de pie comme celle d'un musicien…

-bonjour monsieur, madame vous attend avec impatience

-je…je vous remercie

Je le suivit a travers un long couloir, jusqu'à une porte qui ne ressemblait a aucune autre dans la maison, elle représentait deux homme nu qui se caressait, directement quelque chose me frappa l'un deux était coiffé d'une natte…Le major d'homme ouvrit cette dernière, une grande pièce ovale s'y trouvait avec au milieu un grand bureau d'apparence ancienne, la chaise qui se trouvait devant le poste de travail était tournée vers la fenêtre

-voilà votre invité madame

-merci James veillez disposé

Quand la porte se referma, le fauteuil repris sa place laissant apparaître une jeune femme ravissante

-bonjour tu dois être Duo

-oui Duo Maxwell madame

Elle se leva alors et s'avança vers moi me tendant la main

-moi c'est Yuna, Yuna Black

-enchanté

-je vais être franche Duo, ta photo ma beaucoup inspiré, normalement le casting était terminé j'avais trouvé tout les gens dont j'avais besoin jusqu'au moment ou j'ai vu ta photo

-ahhh

-ma patronne doit me rappeler

Il eu un léger silence

-Duo sais tu pourquoi tu est ici, connais-tu mon métier ?

-vous êtes la réalisatrice des plus célèbres films pornographiques

-bien, je vois que tu as compris …

-que vous voulez réalisé un film avec des homosexuelles

-et bien Duo, Je vais vous faire une double proposition

-laquelle ?

-premièrement tu travail pour mon entreprise, dans ce cas si je te mettrais un parfait inconnu en présence et nous ne savons rien de lui juste qu'il sera a ton goût vu que c'est toi qui le choisiras par le biais d'une photo, je te demanderai de l'amener a te faire l'amour devant mes caméras

-faisable et la deuxième ?

-Et bien,…je suis une femme seul qui a besoin de distraction et…

-et…

-il est inscrit dans ton dossier que tu aimes sortir, t'amusé, j'aimerais que tu m'aide a sortir de cette routine, Duo

-je suis d'accord mais a une seul condition !

-et laquelle ?

-je ne veux pas être votre employer quand je vous aide a vous détendre mais un ami…

-c'est d'accord, rendez-vous demain a mon bureau pour choisir celui qui d'ici une semaine sera a toi…

-vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial mais je sans que le courant va passer entre nous

-j'en suis certaine

-a demain

-Duo ?

-oui

-c'est bien dommage que vous ne soyer pas hétéro

Je souris

-tu peut être certaine que si je le serais tu serais la femme avec qui je sortirais …

-merci a demain…

Yuna

J'étais impatiente de commencer l'expérience mais surtout de connaître la réponse de Téyana, quand soudain le téléphone sonna

-allô Yuna Black

-Yuna c'est Téyana, Sixtina m'a demander de te rappeler qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-et bien ma chère Téyana j'aimerais te demander ton autorisation

-et pourquoi ?

-pour un quatrième couple

-non, non, ce n'est pas possible

-je t'en prie j'ai trouver la personne idéal

-et qu'est-ce que tu me propose en échange ?

-tu peut y assister

-au 4 ?

-oui

-alors c'est ok, j'en mourrais d'envie mais je n'osais pas te le demander

-et bien maintenant c'est fait, demain matin Duo signera son contrat et choisira celui qui sera sien

-et bien ma chère Yuna je suis impatiente ,alors on se voit demain pour Zechs et Treize

-très bien a demain…

Fin du chapitre 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Sensuellement votre 

Chapitre 2 :première rencontre très spéciale

Auteur : Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :PWP, yaoi, …

Couple : ohhhhhhhhhh 2 x 1, 3 x 4, 5 x 7, 6 x 13 ça promet …

Disclaimer :juste Yuna est mon invention

Notes :je dédie cette fics pleine de surprise a mes amis sadiques et pervers …

Résumé :Yuna Black est réalisatrice de film pornographique, en tant que telle elle a un nouveau projet très alléchant…

Première rencontre très spéciale

Yuna

J'étais arrivée de bonne heure impatiente de savoir lequel des sept garçon que j'avais sélectionné ce cher Duo allait choisir. J'avais déjà choisit celui qui pour moi serais le mieux, mais c'était a Duo de choisir…Moi j'étais juste observatrice, c'est lui qui est censé le « prendre » il doit donc absolument lui plaire…

Duo

J'étais en avance, je m'avançais vers les bureaux qui m'avait été indiqué par la dame de l'accueil. J'entra dans l'un d'eux, la jeune femme était au téléphone, j'attendis qu'elle aie fini avant de lui parler

-Bonjour vous devez être mademoiselle Raberba Winner

-oui, je peux vous aider

-oui, je suis Duo Maxwell et j'ai rendez-vous avec madame Black

-enchanté, mon prénom c'est Sixtina

-et bien enchanté, vous ne savez pas si madame peut me recevoir je suis un peu a l'avance

-je vais lui demander

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et demanda

-excusez moi , mais monsieur Maxwell est arrivé, désirez vous le recevoir tout de suite

-oui faite le entrez dépêcher vous

Elle se tourna vers moi

-je crois que vous avez entendu

J'entra alors dans le bureau de Yuna, il n'avait rien a voir avec chez elle…Au mur se trouvait ses diplôme et d'autre récompense qui exprimait sa renommée … Quand je m'avança elle se releva, un sourire rayonnant

-bonjour, je suis contente de te revoir

-moi aussi Yuna

-assied toi fait comme chez toi

-merci

-voilà je t'ai sélectionner sept photo et je voudrais que tu en choisisse une

Elle s' installa a mes côtés et déposa la première

-non

elle poursuivit par la deuxième, puis la troisième et je l'arrêta

-c'est lui que je veux

-tu ne veux pas voir les autres

-c'est inutile Yuna c'est lui que je veux

-je vais te faire une confidence

-laquelle ?

-c'est lui que j'avais choisit, je vais tout de suite regarder quel est le nom de se beau brun…

Elle se plongea alors dans ses dossier et sorti une fiche et me la tendit

-il s'appelle Heero Yuy, il est mannequin…Il est assez plaisant

-très plaisant

-a croquer

Je souris, il était tout ce que je recherchait chez un homme, les cheveux brun en bataille, des yeux d'un bleu cobalt, un véritable océan ou l'on voudrait se noyer

-j'ai l'impression que dans les quatre couples que j'ai choisit ce sera le meilleur

-j'espère surtout que ça marchera

-Duo ?

-oui

-Ecoute j'ai quelque heure devant moi mon prochain rendez-vous est à 11h30, ça te dirait qu'on aie déjeuner ?

-pourquoi pas

Sixtina

Je me mis au travail, j'avais beaucoup de boulot avec se projet qui me prenait la tête et ma chère patronne, elle, elle allait déjeuner en charmante compagnie…Pendant que je préparait les dossiers et les contrats pour les quatre couples qu'elle avait recruté, j'avais commencer mon travail quand j'eu soudain un choc Quatre Raberba Winner, s'avait-il au moins dans quoi il s'engageait, s'avait-il se qu'était cette emploie ?Il est tellement fragile, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça…

Yuna

J'appréciais beaucoup la compagnie de Duo, il mettait un peu de soleil dans ma vie si monotone. Il était super gentil, quand je parlais avec lui j'avais l'impression de parler avec une amie, impression que je n'avais jamais eu car toute les filles que j'avais connues m'avait toujours détesté car leurs mari me reluquais en cachette, Duo, lui, était très différent des autres garçon, et même des filles dans un sens, il était fragile et timide, comme seul une femme aurait pu l'être il me faisait rire. Je le connaissais seulement depuis hier, mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu, il était très attachant, ce qui me faisait le plus rire était le fait qu'il draguait ouvertement le serveur et celui-ci était très gêner…Il me racontais ses aventures sexuelles et ses mésaventures très amusantes…Le serveur repassa alors a côté de la table essayant d'évité d'adresser un regard a mon acolyte

-alors comment ça va depuis tout a l'heure beau brun lui demanda t-il

-hum…madame Black s'il vous plaît calmer le c'est très gênant

-je ne peux rien faire mon cher dis-je d'un rire étouffé et de plus comme il est avec moi vous ne pouvez rien faire non plus ou vous perdrez votre clientèle

Il s'éloigna frustré et je m'écroula de rire

-c'est si gênant de ce faire draguer me dit-il alors que je redoublais

-il y a longtemps que je n'avais plus ris comme ça je repris ma respiration évitant son regard

-calmons nous dis-je avant de relever les yeux et d'explosé a nouveau de rire

-je ne fait pas grand chose…

-je t'en prie arrête de me regarder de cet air ahuri

-c'est rare que je produise cet effet là !!!

-t'es quand même exceptionnel comme gars

Je me tourna un instant vers ma montre et me redressa

-hum je vais être en retard, aujourd'hui c'est le premier couple

-je peux t'accompagner ?

-ma foie !Ok

-comment s'appellent les heureuses élus

-Zechs et Treize

-et bien, j'ai hâte de voir ton travail

Quand nous sommes arrivé au bureau Sixtina n'était plus là…Son bureau était vide et personne n'était dans le miens ! Je trouva juste un mot posé près du pot a crayon…

« Yuna, J'ai du partir de toute urgence pour voir mon frère Quatre car je me suis aperçue qu'il faisait partie des personnes qui constituent votre projet, je veux juste savoir si il sais dans quoi il ce lance a plus tard Sixtina »

-ça vas faire des étincelles

-quoi ?

-j'ai engagé le frère de Sixtina sans que ni elle ni moi ne le sachions

-ouuuuuuuuuuuf

-mais j'y pense tu connais un Seto Maxwell

-euuuh…

-et bien ?

-oui enfin je préfère ne pas en entendre parler

-je l'ai engagé

-si tu veux du sadomasochisme c'est ton choix

-on verra se que ça donnera, on ferais mieux d'y aller mais invités doivent être déjà là

-oui sans doute…

Treize

Je ne savait pas pourquoi je m'étais présenté, mais j'avais besoin de blé s'était urgent. Mais en arrivant ici je me suis rendu compte de la galère…J'allais devoir tourner dans un film pornographique, espérons au moins que ce sera avec un homme et non pas avec une femme…Trois personne entrèrent, deux jeunes femmes et un ravissant jeune homme…Une jeune femme rousse s'avança alors vers moi…

-Bonjour vous devez être Treize, je suis Yuna Black

-la célèbre réalisatrice

-en personne, voici ma patronne Téyana Yénéashi et un autre participant Duo Maxwell, mais sans attendre je vais vous présenté votre partenaire Zechs Merquize…

Je vis alors un homme magnifique entrer dans la pièce, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux

-enchanté me dit-il

-euh, très enchanté, charmé même…

Yuna

Ca avait l'air de fonctionné, je lança un regard complice a Duo et repris la parole

-voilà, a présent je vais vous enfermer seul tout les deux , dans la petite pièce qui se trouve derrière vous, devant quatre caméras impatientes que vous vous mettiez a nu devant-elles …

Je les fis entrer et referma la porte derrière eux

-ma chère Téyana, vous avez votre place personnel comme je vous l'avait promis

-merci Yuna

J'entra avec Duo dans le petit salon ou l'on voyait tout a travers un miroir mais eux ne pouvaient nous voir…

Zechs

J'avoue que j'étais anxieux comment allais-je l'amener a se glisser avec moi dans ce lit si accueillant…A ce que je voyais, il avait autant le trac que moi

-bon tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là

-évidemment

-je te plaît j'espère

-infiniment, a mon tour de poser une question

-laquelle ?

-tu vas bientôt commencer ou c'est moi qui commence…

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

Sensuellement vôtre

Chapitre 3 :Un lien très profond !!!

Auteur : Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :PWP, yaoi, …

Couple : ohhhhhhhhhh 2 x 1, 3 x 4, 5 x 7, 6 x 13 ça promet …

Disclaimer :juste Yuna est mon invention

Notes :je dédie cette fis pleine de surprise a mes amis sadique et pervers …

Résumé :Le projet de Yuna prends enfin le départ

Un lien très profond !!!

Yuna

J'avoue que j'avais légèrement la trouille que mon projet fasse un flop, mais le fait de voir les deux sujet de la première expérience s'approcher l'un de l'autre me soulageais. J'observais assidue l'évolution de leur situation…

Zechs

J'étais très étonné de ses dernières paroles, mais je m'approcha de lui sans aucune hésitation et l'embrassa a pleine bouche, Treize se rapprocha alors et se colla a moi resserrant mon étreinte et prenant la sienne. Je le décolla alors de mon corps et le coinça contre la porte que quelque seconde plus tôt madame Black avait refermé sur nous, je ramena ses mains au dessus de sa tête et y joignis les miennes

-c'est moi qui dirige…

-sauvagement ou doucement

-les deux mais pas au point du sado

-alors dépêche toi…

Duo

Apparemment ça ce passait bien, leur geste se faisait de plus en plus sensuel, et moi j'en frissonnais ce qui m'étonna, c'est bizarrement Yuna, quand je me retourna vers elle je compris que ça lui faisait encore plus d'effet qu'a moi, elle ne bougeait pas mais elle respirait tellement fort qu'on aurait cru que c'était-elle qui était derrière ce miroir, ses lèvres ne cessait de remuer et sa poitrine ne cessait de remonter et de descendre

- ça a l'air de fonctionné lui dis-je la sortant de son état second

-hum, heu, quoi, oui, oui

-le spectacle a l'air de te plaire lui dis-je alors qu'elle rougis

-les raisons que j'ai donné pour monté se projet n'était pas les vraies

-tu m'en diras tant

-c'est mon fantasme…

-de voir deux homme faire l'amour

-chacun ses goût

-ça ne me déplaît pas …

Treize

Je me retrouvais a présent a moitié nu, j'avais totalement oublié les caméras, je n'avais qu'une seul envie, qu'il soit en moi, certes je le connaissais a peine mais je ressentais en lui quelque chose d'exceptionnel, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti au paravent…Il continuait a parcourir mon corps de ses mains expertes, je senti alors doucement glisser mon jeans, toujours confortablement serré dans son étreinte, et il continuait a me parcourir faisant naître en moi le plaisir, Il finit par m'allonger avant de finir de ce dévêtir …

Zechs

J'étais impatient de m'introduire en lui et d'y laisser ma semence, mais pour le moment je savourais l'instant ou j'aurais enfin ôter le dernier vêtement qu'il portait, et a la seconde ou je pourrais prendre possession de son membre et de goûté a son essence…Jusqu'au moment ou j'y fut enfin, j'enroula de mes mains ce qui avait durcis avant de doucement le nicher dans ma bouche le suçant avec engouement…

Treize

Je sentais cet instant si précieux venir a grand pas, mais j'étais totalement épanouis j'avais l'impression de planer je sentais que tout allait bientôt se libéré et d'après son regard il était près a avalé mon essence et de s'en délecté, mon cœur ne cessait de battre…Quand il se sépara de mon membre je me retourna par réflexe et je sentis soudain son membre s'introduire en moi exercent un vas et viens de plus en plus marquer augmentant ainsi mon plaisir et mon envie …

Yuna

Duo venait de sortir avec un air gêner, j'avais parfaitement compris se qui se passait mais par respect je ne lui avait rien dit…Alors que dans la salle Zechs venait de se retirer s'allongeant a côté de Treize, j'espérais vivement que ce ne soit pas déjà fini mais ma manœuvre de mettre le son quelque minutes plus tôt me fis entendre leur conversation…

-Treize, je peut te posé une question ?

-laquelle ?

-c'était pour l'argent ou… ?

-J'ai ressenti quelque chose si tu veut savoir

-on pourrais tenter une expérience si tu veux

-pourquoi pas

Après ces quelque mots je sorti de la pièce et les laissa quelque minute avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte

-c'est Yuna Black

-vous pouvez entrez nous n'avons plus de secret pour vous

-tenez dis-je leur lançant des peignoirs

-merci…heu…madame Black?

- oui

-c'était comment me lança soudain Treize

-franchement c'était extra

Je quitta la pièce laissant la porte entrouverte, mais une question me torturais l'esprit … « j'avais envie de leur donné une copie de la cassette » mais que dirait Téyana ? Je retourna a mon bureau Sixtina était revenue et avait repris sa place, elle m'adressa un faut sourire avant de me parler

-alors comment c'est dérouler se première essai

-très bien,…Sixtina j'aimerais te parler, viens dans mon bureau un moment

-ok je vous suis

Je la fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle

-assied toi

-tu vas me virer c'est ça

-et pourquoi je virais ma meilleur collaboratrice dis-je m'asseyant a ma place

-hum

-quelque chose ne vas pas, c'est Quatre ?

-oui

-qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-il sait et il veut le faire quand même, je savais même pas qu'il était de ce bord là

-Sixtina, accepte ce qu'il est ça ne le rend pas si différent des autres au contraire

-il ne m'écoute plus

-il est majeur

-et alors ?

-Sixtina c'est un adulte, ne t'en fait pas pour lui et ne le juge pas tu le regretterais, je vais te laisser aller tu as beaucoup de boulot, si tu veux tu reste chez toi demain…

-merci

Duo choisit cette instant pour entrer

-a Duo tu tombe bien

-comme toujours

-j'ai besoin d'un cavalier pour une réception très ennuyeuse qui aurais besoin de quelqu'un comme toi

-ok, je passe te chercher a quel heure ?

Fin du chapitre 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Sensuellement vôtre

Chapitre 4 :Le mystérieux Seto Maxwell

Auteur : Téyana Yénéashi

Ma bêta :c'est yamaneko foxofmarble merci ma choute

Origine :Gundam Wing

Genre :PWP, Yaoi, …

Couple : Ohhhhhhhhhh 2 x 1, 3 x 4, 5 x 7, 6 x 13 ça promet…

Disclaimer : Juste pour vous dire que Yuna est mon invention…

Notes : Je dédie cette fic pleine de surprises à mes amis sadiques et pervers …

Résumer : La chaleur est torride, quel en sera le résultat ?

Le mystérieux Seto Maxwell 

¤ Yuna ¤

Le soir arrivait et l'heure de partir à une réception qui promettait d'être ennuyeuse à mourir avançait.

J'avais l'obligation d'y aller mais pour une fois je ne serais pas seule, j'avais avec moi un atout ; un gars génial !

Je n'avais pas encore commencer à me préparer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

- C'est moi ! s'exclama le natté un peu gêner

- Entre Dudule dis je me retournant vers la porte

- Ah tu n'es pas prête… Tant mieux !s'exclama t-il

- Pourquoi ?m'étonnais je

- J'allais te proposer une soirée de congé devant la cheminée avec du champagne et quelques douceurs…

- Je dois y aller ! dis je interdite me rappelant ces paroles dans une autres bouche

- Détends-toi… Dis que tu es malade, pense un peu à toi ! Tu es surmenée. Ajouta t-il m'invitant a m'asseoir

Un éclair me traversa soudainement la tête ; le souvenir d'un accident, le souvenir de Yuki… Qui revenait me hanter encore une fois.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? demanda t-il inquiet

- Non Duo… Tu as raison on reste ici acquiesçais-je

- Yuna ? s'inquiéta t-il

- Duo es-tu anxieux à l'idée de passer de l'autre côté du miroir ? demandais-je certaine de ce que j'avançais .

- Co… Comment le sais tu ?s'étonna t-il

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu passes de l'autre côté du miroir !!!

- Mais enfin, je…

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois une marchandise !finis-je par avouer

- Il est trop tard pour reculer Yuna, je me suis engagé !soutenu le natté

- Mais je peux encore refuser !m'exclamais-je

- Non, j'ai envie de le faire…se défendit-il

- Alors je te laisserais le faire, mais je ne serais pas là…

- Je veux que tu sois là…s'exclama mon ami

- Je ne peux pas !

- Mais pourquoi Yuna ?me demanda t-il

- Tu es mon meilleur ami ; pas ma marchandise !

- Je serais ta marchandise que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Veux tu le voir avant ?demandais-je

- Oui…je veux bien me dit-il étonner

- Alors je m'arrangerais…

- Madame ! La voiture vient d'arriver !dit le major d'homme avec respect

- Renvoyez-la, dites que je ne me sens pas bien…répondis-je a mon employé

- Mais madame ! s'étonna t-il

- Faite ! Et prenez votre soirée par la même occasion…insistais-je

- Bien, madame s'inclina le

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si mélancolique Yuna ?demanda mon ami de plus en plus inquiet

- Le fait que tu lui ressembles…dis-je énigmatique

- A qui ? Assieds-toi et explique-moi ! insista Duo

- Il y a tellement longtemps, c'était dans une autre vie…de plis en plus énigmatique

- Et combien as-tu eu d'autres vies ?répondit-il ironique

- En tout… J'ai eu trois vies…poursuivais-je

- …Il s'appelle comment ?interrogeât-il intéressé

- Il s'appelait Yuki continuais-je les larmes naissantes

- « S'appelait ?» s'intéressa t-il

- Il est mort… De ma faute…dis-je plongeant mon visage dans mes mains

- Raconte-moi insista Duo

- Je l'aimais… Et il y a cinq ans, à l'occasion de cette même réception nous nous sommes disputés et finalement nous sommes partis contre son avis… Il n'est jamais revenu… Notre voiture s'est écrasée contre un arbre et il s'est mis devant moi, je n'ai pas eu une seule égratignure et lui il est mort dans mes bras… C'était lui qui m'avait encouragée à éditer mes écrits, je suis devenue célèbre, je me rappelle parfaitement de ce soir là… Et depuis je suis seule, trop seule, avec Yuki j'avais appris à rire, à vivre au jour le jour et ma vie s'est engouffrée dans les ténèbres quand il est parti, jusqu'au jour ou j'ai trouvée un ami, quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait… Avec toi j'ai retrouvé le sourire ! terminais-je mélancolique

- Mais je suis ton ami « gay » ! dit-il avec la même pointe d'ironie comme si il voulais me faire sourire

- Oui…souriais-je légèrement

- Il est temps pour toi de retrouver l'amour Yuna…conseilla t-il

- Non Duo, les hommes sont intimidés par moi et mon métier et je ne veux pas… Je veux Yuki et personne d'autre !

- Tu as besoin de te détendre… Je vais m'occuper de toi ! dit-il prenant ses aises

- N… Non ! rétorquais-je

- Laisse-moi faire, je vais chercher de quoi te remonter le morale…dit-il se dirigeant vers le bar

- Bien, tu as gagné ! acceptais-je légèrement intriguée

- Tu vas voir tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après ça !me dit-il

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?! demandais-je toujours aussi intriguée

J'explosais de rire lorsque je remarquais qu'il avait revêtu un tablier sur lequel était inscrit « caressez moi dans le sens du poil… » avec un chat qui faisait le gros dos.

- Mais je fais à manger et toi tu sais cuisiner !me répondit-il

- A force du surgeler j'ai oublier…j'ai pas faim tu sais ajoutais-je

- Eh bien… C'est comme une branlette c'est naturel ça s'oublie pas !

- Humahhahhahhahahahahahahah Duo !!!

- D'accord j'abandonne, j'espère que tu as de la musique récente !

- C'est la seul chose qui est à jour ici, va voir dans la pièce à côté…

- Ok j'y vais…dit-il se dirigeant dans la salles de musique

- Alors c'est à jour ?demandais-je sure de la réponse

- Euh oui…pour être a jour c'est a jour dit-il étonné

- Tu sais je crois qu'il me reste de la tequila, du gin et de la vodka…

- Cool, des cocktails à la paille, des cocktails à la paille ! s'exclama t-il en dansant et sautillant dans toute la maison

- T'es complètement cinglé !m'étonnais-je

- Une bonne gueule de bois ça va te remettre d'aplomb, crois-moi ! dit-il enjoué par son idée

- Tu crois ?! Je suis invivable quand je bois de trop…lui assurais-je

- Tant mieux et moi je parle que de sexe…sexe sexe sexe continua Duo rempli d'espièglerie

- Je vois, ça ne change pas de l'habitude ! ajoutas-je

…

¤ Quelques heures plus tard ¤

- J'en veux un autre, c'est trop bon tes mélanges Duo !suppliais-je

- Ma mère disait toujours jamais de mélanges…dit il ironique

- Eh bien elle avait tort ! repris-je

- Yuna, Yuna je crois que t'a trop bu…supplia t-il

- Tu rigoles ! C'est que le dixième et toi t'en as bien pris douze…

- N'exagère pas ! rétorqua le natté

- Duo, raconte moi… Une de tes aventures…dis-je complètement pêtée

- Non, dans cinq minute tu vas dormir !dit-il sarcastique

- Mais non !!! Je suis parfaitement lucide !essayage de faire croire

- Hum hum laisse moi en douter…vu déjà t'a position tu es prête a dormir

j'étais allongée dans le sofa la tête sur ses genoux

- Bien je vais te le prouver ! Je vais te dire quelque chose… Je suis contente que tu sois là, si tu savais comme j'étais seule avant de faire ta connaissance… Tu es super Duo, je t'adore !

- C'est toi qui es super mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte…me reprit-il

- Tu as raison il vaut mieux aller dormir !

- Je vais rentrer alors…dit-il se préparant a mettre sa veste

- Ah non ! Reste ici, tu ne prendras pas le volant dans cet état !!! dis-je me relevant d'une traite avant de m'écrouler

Des pneus se mirent a crisser dans ma mémoire avant de revoir cet arbre dans notre champs de vision et sa voix crier de toute ses forces « Yuna !».Je chassa mon visage dans mes mains et mon cœur se serra

- Yuki !!!criais-je désemparée

- Yuna, est-ce que ça va ?!

- J'étais ivre quand j'ai pris le volant avouais-je

- Yuna !s'inquiéta t-il

- Je… Je suis un assassin… continuais-je

- Allons dormir, tu te fais du mal avec cette histoire !

- O… Oui…

…

¤ Duo ¤

J'avais pris la chambre d'ami, mais je n'avais presque pas dormis, je m'étais aperçu que les nuits de Yuna étaient mouvementées malgré ses somnifères… Et dieu seul savait à quel point j'avais mal à la tête…

- Monsieur Maxwell, vous êtes réveillé ?me demanda Louisa la femme de chambre

- Oui…dis-je me relevant légèrement avec difficulté

- Bonjour monsieur je me nomme Louisa je suis la femme de chambre…

- B'jour

- Madame m'a chargée de vous remettre cette enveloppe et de, dés que vous serez près, préparer votre petit déjeuné et de donné à monsieur ce qu'il voudra …obéit-elle

- Ah… Et ou est Yuna ?demandais-je

- Au travail monsieur comme tout les matins me répondit-elle

- Elle a une santé de fer !dis-je me soutenant la tête

- Si vous saviez combien de fois personne n'a remarquer que madame avait une gueule de bois ! Madame sait toujours le cacher…ajouta t-elle

- Je m'en doute, je serais près dans cinq minute !lui dis-je

- Et que monsieur désire t-il pour son petit déjeuner ?demanda t-elle avant de fermer la porte

- Euuuh… Vous pourriez me faire des crêpes ?demanda t-il interdit

- Bien sûre monsieur !s'exécuta t-elle

- Merci !

…

¤ Yuna ¤

- Bonjour Yuna excusez moi de ce retard !me dit Sixti entrant dans mon bureau

- C'est rien, c'est rien…dis-je me soutenant la tête

- Yuna, tu…. ?! s'interdit-elle de dire

- Oui j'ai fais la fête hier…

- Au gala ?demanda t-elle paniquée

- Non à la maison… Je ne me serais pas permise !répondis-je a la plus idiote des question

- Je vois…me réprimant presque

- Vous avez de l'aspirine ?demandais-je

- Oui Yuna… Comme d'habitude !

- Merci Sixti ! dis je recevant l'aspirine

- C'est la première fois… Que tu emploies mon diminutif !dit-elle étonnée

- Je le dirais plus souvent si tu arrêtais les « vous » !

- D'accord ! N'oubliez pas dans une heure messieurs Maxwell et Chang…

¤ Duo ¤

Je m'étais habillé et j'avais rejoins la cuisine :

« Cher Duo, rejoins-moi au bureau à 11h30, demande ce que tu veux à Louisa n'hésite pas

…Yuna »

- Louisa, je peux vous poser une question ?demandais-je entrant dans la cuisine

- Oui monsieur…se retourna t-elle

- A qui appartiennent ces vêtements ?demandais-je étant déjà certain de la réponse

- Madame m'a donnée l'ordre de vous les prêtez… Ils étaient à monsieur…répondit-il

- Yuki ?!complétais-je

- Oui dit-elle me donnant cinq crêpe dans une grande assiette

- Je vous remercie !

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je ne fais que mon travail ! me dit elle gênée

- Toutes bonnes choses mérite un merci ! argumentais-je

- …C'est moi qui vous remercie il y a longtemps que madame ne sais plus dire des mots de ce genre d'ailleurs elle ne sait même pas dire je t'aime…

Je me dis que j'avais bien de la chance qu'elle mais dit de si belle chose hier

…

¤ Yuna ¤

- Sixtina, et Quatre ? demandais je

Il n'a pas changé d'avis…répondit-elle désemparée

- Cela te mine… Tu veux que je le vire ?lui demandais -je

- Surtout pas, tu vas choquer Trowa ! C'est un bon garçon…compléta t-elle

- Ah une bonne parole, laisse faire les choses et tu verras, ça va s'arranger ! la rassurais-je

- Mouais…dit-il pas convaincue

- Bien il est l'heure ! dis-je me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur

- Bonne chance Yuna…me dit-elle

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et sorti de mon bureau :

- Yuna ?! m'interpella une voix que je connaissait que trop bien

- Oh c'est toi Duo ?! C'est la bonne taille je le savais… dis-je ajustant son col

…

¤ Duo ¤

Après ces mots il eu un silence étrange comme jamais il n'y en avait eu entre elle et moi…

- Bonjour Seto

- Madame Black…

- Voici Wufei et voici la chambre ou vous passerez les prochaines heures…

- Avec lui ?! Je n'étais pas au courant moi !s'écria Wufei surpris

- C'est la règle du jeu dans lequel vous vous êtes engagé…lui répondis-je fermant la

- Vous ne pouvez m'enfermer !s'écria t-il furieux

- Faites un essai… Si c'est toujours non, je vous laisserais partir !répondis-je terminant de fermer la porte

- Tu compte le laisser partir ? demanda Duo intrigué

- Non lui répondis-je avec calme et sadisme

- Mais …s'opposa le natté

- Il en meurt d'envie malgré les apparences… Attends une dizaine de minutes et tu verras ! lui dis-je emplie de certitudes

- Et si ça ne se passe pas comme ça ?rétorqua t-il

- Seto ne s'arrêtera pas… Il y a déjà un ans qu'il est mon employé et je commence à le connaître…concluais je

- Un ans ?! Mais…s'étonna t-il

- C'est le premier déclaré…finissais je par avouer

- Alors Wufei y passera de toute façon…dit Duo étonner par mes dires

- J'en ai bien l'impression… D'un côté tant mieux ! acquiesais -je le regard empli de sadisme

- Tiens donc Yuna ! Je ne te savais pas sadique à ce point !

Fin du chapitre 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Sensuellement vôtre

Chapitre 5 :Au plein pouvoir

Auteur : Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :PWP, yaoi, …

Couple : ohhhhhhhhhh 2 x 1, 3 x 4, 5 x 7, 6 x 13 ça promet …

Disclaimer :juste Yuna est mon invention

Notes :je dédie cette fic pleine de surprises à mes amis sadiques et pervers …

Résumé :Seto révèle qui il est et s'approprie finalement Wufei

Au plein pouvoir 

Seto

Yuna m'avait offert une magnifique friandise, mais Wufei (la friandise) ne voulait pas se laisser manger :

- Wufei, c'est le jeu, aller dis oui ou tu vas le regretter ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te laisserait sortir ? C'est une femme de caractère tu ne la connais pas… et sadique en plus ! le suppliais-je, employant mes meilleur arguments

- C'est du viol ! me répondit-il sur un ton de défense

- Tu parles ! Tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter ? dis-je, le bloquent contre le mur commençant mes caresses

- Lâche-moi tu n'as pas le droit ! Je ne t'ai pas encore dis oui ! me dis t-il en essayant mollement de me repousser

…

Yuna

- Mais il ne peut pas, il doit arrêter ! le défendit Duo

- C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant ! répondis-je sadiquement

- Que, quoi ? s'étonna Duo

- Duo… Observe ! Wufei est champion en art martiaux, il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais il aime ça sinon il aurait déjà terrassé Seto ! examinais-je laissant Duo faire le poisson

- Euh, ah bon ? s'étonna t-il

- Yuna, arrêtez cela ! m'ordonna Téyana déboulant dans la pièce

- Non Téyana, retourner de l'endroit d'où vous venez et observez ! lui dis-je avec le plus grand calme

- Mais Yuna…s'étonna-t-elle

- Faites-le ! insistais-je

- Bien, si ça ne marche pas vous êtes virée ! me menaça ma supérieur hiérarchique

- Téyana, je vous rappel que chaque année j'ai trois cent mille firme qui me proposent un poste, ne me mettez pas à l'épreuve ! Si vous me virer vous êtes perdue ! Je suis le pilier de cette boîte et si je voudrais je pourrais même avoir votre poste, mais je n'aime pas les responsabilité trop importante ! dis-je en a remettant à sa place

- Regardez il semblerait que Wufei prends les commandes ! s'exclama Duo

- Alors Téyana ! dis-je, narguant cette dernière

- Excuse-moi, je vais profiter du spectacle ! me répondit-elle quelque peu gênée

- Bien ! dis-je, me remettant au petit spectacle

- C'était vrai, chaque année… ? me demanda alors le natté intrigué

- Non, en vérité, c'est sept cent vingt quatre demandes et même il y en a qui me supplient… J'ai même eu des propositions plus élevée… avouais-je gênée

- Ah oui ? s'étonna t-il

- Je les ai refusées ! J'aime mon métier c'est tout je veux, pas plus ! dis je humblement

- Ah…

- Oui ! Continuons d'observer, le nouveau spectacle de Seto…

Seto

J'avais doucement amener Wufei, ma friandise, à se laisser manger, que dire plutôt qu'il me dévorait ? Bizarrement Wufinous avait pris le dessus, j'étais aussi sa friandise à présent, mais se faire dominer à son tour n'était pas mauvais non plus ! Je dirais même que c'était encore meilleur de sentir ses mains parcourir mon corps comme un frisson printanier et un sentiment de revenir en arrière…

Wufei

Soudain Seto était différent comme étonné que je prenne le dessus. Il se laissait dominer comme si c'était sa première fois. Pourtant si j'en juge par mon effarante collection de film X illégale, Seto n'était pas un novice dans cet art…

- Alors Seto, où est le fameux démon de mes films X ? avouai-je avec sadisme

- Hum hum je le savais ! dit-il reprenant le dessus, Alors tu aime cela …avoue !

Duo

Leurs corps s'entremêlait dans une magnifique étreinte des deux premier c'était mon préféré, mais Yuna semblait déjà tout savoir à l'avance, quelle mystérieuse jeune femme ! Que me réservait-elle encore…

Yuna

Leurs étreinte se termina par une double pénétration, une apothéose parfaitement réussie, un spectacle digne de Seto :

- Seto est mon cousin ! m'avoua soudain mon ami

- Mais…dis je étonnée

- Excuse-moi mais je n'aime pas de parler de lui ! continua t-il

- Hum, tiens ! Tant que j'y pense… dis-je lui tendant un morceau de papier

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-il

- Les coordonnées de Heero Yuy, je lui ai téléphoner, il est parfaitement d'accord et je lui aie dit ton nom… Vous avez rendez-vous demain matin !

- Merci… me dit il me prenant dans ses bras

Je quittais la pièce sans plus lui adresser un mot, je ne sais pourquoi je me sentais si mal d'avoir engager Duo. Je rejoignis Seto et Wufei, leur lançant un peignoir :

- Alors c'était comment ? me demanda t-il

- Parfait… dis-je refermant la porte

Je repris le chemin de mon bureau et m'y enferma :

- Sixti, appelle Téyana s'il te plaît ! demandais-je

- Oui… obéit-elle

- Et que personne d'autre ne rentre !

- D'accord, justement elle arrive

- Yuna, excuse moi, c'était génial…

- Tiens !!! dis-je, lui tendant une lettre

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-elle

- Ouvre tu verras !

- Yuna ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Voici ton nouvel employé, Duo Maxwell, c'est lui qui prendra ma place !

- Mais, je …je n'accepte pas ! s'énerva-t-elle

- Tu voulais toi même me foutre dehors ! lui répondis-je

- Mais je n'aurais pas pu, tu le sais, tu ne peux pas partir !

- Je ne veux pas que Duo soit ma marchandise et je le choquerais en annulant sa partie ! Je me dois d'y assisté vu que c'est mon projet…

- Yuna, je refuse cette demande, prends ça autrement, réfléchi et tu sauras de quoi je parle essaya-t-elle

- Bien, mais si j'en suis toujours au même point je veux que tu me vires ! argumentais-je

- Jamais, comme tu l'as dis si je te vire je n'ai plus d'entreprise !

- Téyana ?

- Dis-moi…

- Je ne suis rien du tout !

- Si, tu es une étoile ! m'avoua-t-elle

….

Sixtina

Téyana venait de quitté Yuna, me demandant de la laisser seule quelques minutes.

Jje me remis au travail quand je vis une fine silhouette se dessiner devant moi :

- Quat-chan ? m'étonnais-je

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda t-il tristement

- Non, j'ai peur, c'est tout ! avouais-je

- Je sais exactement dans quoi je m'engage, mais je sens que ce sera une chance pour moi….

- Ok fais le si c'est ce que tu veux…acceptais-je, un léger pincement au cœur

- Ta patronne est là ? me demanda t-il

- Oui mais attends deux minute…

Je ne savais si je devais dire à Quatre que son interlocuteur serait Trowa, un homme que nous connaissons très bien et dont il a toujours été secrètement amoureux…

J'appuyais sur l'Interphone et prévint Yuna :

- Yuna ?

- Oui ? me répondit-elle

- Quatre est là ! dis-je

- Fait le entrer ! m'autorisa-t-elle

- Bien…

Quatre

- Tu peux y aller ! me dit-elle

- Merci Sixti !

J'entrais dans l'immense bureau et aperçu cette femme magnifique dont ma sœur m'avait si souvent parler :

- Madame Yuna Black… dis-je avec le plus grand respect

- Quatre Raberba Winner, enchantée, vous êtes trait pour trait comme Sixtina !

- C'est moi qui suis charmé, Sixti ne m'avait pas menti ! Vous êtes encore plus belle en réalité ! avouais-je

- Je vous remercie ! Mon acteur vous a choisit et je n'en suis pas mécontente mais Sixti est inquiète… Mais c'est votre décision, voici votre contrat, vous n'avez qu'à signé là !

Devais-je signer ou pas ?

C'était quand même un choix important…

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6

Sensuellement vôtre

Chapitre 6 :Un pas…l'un vers l'autre !!!

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi La déesse des ténèbres

La note de Téya-chan : Kikou, c'est moi, encore et encore du « sensuellement vôtre » et c'est loin d'être fini bisous bonne lecture….Téya

Résumé : Trowa et Quatre, trop encadré par leur différence et ils ne se sont jamais dis « je t'aime » alors que tout les deux éprouvait ce même sentiment, à présent face à face devant les caméras de Yuna Black, leur cœur parleront-ils… ?

Un pas…l'un vers l'autre !!!

Quatre

J'attendais de voir apparaître l'homme qui prendrait possession de moi…

Trowa

Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, dans la vie courante nous n'aurions jamais pu nous parler : mon métier m'interdisait de me rapprocher de lui et de lui dire « je t'aime ». Le rideau s'ouvrit sur moi avec Yuna et Téyana, et quant il m'aperçut le regard de Quatre changea…

Quatre

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, devant moi se trouvait l'homme que j'avais toujours aimé, mon dieu, mon soleil, Trowa Barton, mon interdit :

- Toi ! m'étonnais-je

- Oui, moi… dit-il, me souriant

- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter ! continua Yuna

- Non, nous nous connaissons ! avouais-je

- Nous poursuivons ? dis Yuna, nous montrant une petite porte qui donnait dans une pièce ovale

- Oui… acquiesça Trowa

- Alors, messieurs, entrer ! Je vous en prie !

Nous sommes entrer dans la petite chambre, j'étais perdu, je ne savais pas quoi faire :

- Je suis désolé mais c'était le seul moyen…. Tu m'en veux ?… Mais dis quelque chose, arrête de me tourner le dos, répond moi !!! Si tu ne veux pas de moi on arrête tout et je sors de ta vie définitivement ! conclu t-il

- Non ! m'écriais-je soudain

- Quoi ? dit-il en se rapprochant de moi

- Je ne veux pas que tu sorte de ma vie, je voudrais que tu en face partie ! dis-je me retournant vers lui

- Quatre ! dit-il, plongeant dans mes bras me serrant contre lui, Mon ange…

Trowa

Enfin je le tenait tout contre moi, je le serrais tout contre mon cœur, ce petit ange que j'aime et je désir depuis tellement de temps, mes lèvres se posèrent alors délicatement sur les siennes en une délicieuse étreinte.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer !!! Je ne veux pas que notre histoire s'arrête après une expérience devant une caméra ! dis-je, désorienter

- Les « Qu'en dira-t-on ! » je m'en fout tant que tu es avec moi ! dis-je, recommençant la même opération, déboutonnant sa chemise

Je pensais qu'il me repousserais mais au contraire il accentuait mes gestes, prenant doucement le dessus sur nos ébats, me donnant à présent cette impression d'être le moins timide de nous deux et de soudain mener le jeu entre nous. Je ressenti alors un grand bonheur.

Un question traversa mes pensées… « Voulait-il vraiment cela ? »

- Quatre ? demandais-je, l'arrêtant un instant

- Oui ? dit-il troubler

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça devant tout ces gens ? lui demandais-je

- Oui, parce que tu le fais avec moi…

- Quatre… Alors je t'en prie ne t'arrête plus !

….

Yuna

- Je pense que cela ne nous regarde plus ! m'exclamais-je me tournant vers Duo

- Et pourquoi ? interrogea t-il

- Regarde Duo ! Ces deux personnes s'aiment et se connaissent ! Les personnage de ce jeu ne doivent pas se connaître et ce n'est pas leur cas ! Offrons leur la première fois de Trowa et Quatre !

Je refermais les rideaux, laissant les caméras les enregistrer, à présent il n'était plus mes employés, il sont deux hommes qui s'aiment et qui vivent leur passion grâce à mon projet…

Je sorti de la cabine et me dirigeais vers Téyana :

- Cela ne nous regarde plus vous êtes d'accord ? lui dis-je, l'interpellant

- Parfaitement ! me répondit-elle bien qu'elle aurait encore volontiers jeté un oeil

- Laissons-les s'aimer dans l'intimité ! ajoutais-je

- C'est un beau geste mesdames ! compléta Duo

- Yuna ? Yuna ? s'écria Sixti en courant vers moi

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi comment ça se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? s'interrogea-t-elle

- Après réflexion nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que cet instant est à eux et que personne ne dois en être témoin ! lui répondis-je en souriant

- Quoi ?

- Sixtina je pense que d'ici quelque temps ton frère va se mettre en ménage !

- Tu veux dire que ….

- Trowa l'as choisit volontairement, par amour…

Quatre

Enfin j'étais à lui et à lui seul. Malgré les caméras, malgré la vie et malgré tout ce qui se mettait entre nous, depuis le temps que je l'aimais et que je le désirais…

- Je t'aime Quatre

- Moi aussi je t'aime Trowa

A cet instant je le senti s'introduire en moi, me serrant d'une étreinte infinie…

Yuna

- Sixti je vais te charger d'une mission ! Va voir derrière le rideau ou il en sont et s'ils ont finit apporte leur les deux peignoirs à leur noms…

- Ok ! dit-elle hochant la tête

- Et… Sixti ? …Souris ! Et demande leur de venir dans mon bureau dés qu'ils le souhaitent !

Je rejoignis mon bureau avec une pointe de mélancolie, me rappelant pourquoi je m'étais finalement appelée Yuna, pour fuir, il y a dix ans que c'est mon nom, mais mon vrai nom je l'ai effacé de ma mémoire tout comme mon histoire…

Pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les hommes et l'amour… ?

J'aperçut alors un petit mot de Téyana posé sur mon bureau :

« Yuna pense à engager une deuxième secrétaire ! Sixti est écrasée par le travail et n'oublie pas d'aller choisir les nouveaux acteurs cet après midi… »

Oui chef, bien chef, hum Lukas que deviens-tu… ?

- Yuna ? Quatre et Trowa viennent d'arriver ! m'interpella Sixti qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce

- Fait les entrer ! lui demandais-je

- Oui !

…

La porte s'ouvrit sur eux, la main dans la main :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Quatre

- Si Quatre tout va bien, j'ai juste quelque chose à vous remettre ! dis-je leur tendant une boite rectangulaire

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit Quatre en l'examinant

- Votre première fois…

- Ah ? Mais…

- Nous avons décidé que votre histoire d'amour ne nous regardais pas et nous n'avons rien vu, voilà la seule cassette qui existe et elle est pour vous…

- Comment pouvons nous vous remercier ? demandant Trowa

- En vivant heureux ! …Et aussi en emmenant Sixti en vacance elle en as bien besoin !

- Merci beaucoup

- Bonne chance ! Moi je dois-y aller j'ai du travail…

Quatre

Nous sommes sorti du bureau et j'ai ouvert la boîte et a l'intérieur se trouvait quelque mots « cet instant est a vous Yuna »…

Yuna

- Duo, Duo attends-moi ! l'interpellais- je

- Oui !

- Tu viens avec moi ! J'ai des hommes à choisir ! proposais-je au natté

- Oui…

Duo

Tout le monde savait comment ça se passait avec Yuna ! Les casting pour les nouveaux acteurs étaient un vrai show, elle était grandiose et je ne voulais pas manquer ça…

- Duo tu vas prendre des notes, je m'occupe de mater…me dit-elle avec cette habituel air sadique et pervers avec une pointe d'un humour qu'elle avait souvent

Lukas

J'avais un peu peur, ce n'était pas mon métier ! Je n'avais jamais fait cela avant mais que faire sans argent car plus aucune école ne voulait de moi après ce terrible accident …

La reine du X fit alors son entrée et je fut surpris de voir que celle que l'on appelait Yuna Black était en réalité la petite Yara Maxwell…

Cette jeune femme qui, quand elle était encore ado, avait tant de fois marquer mon esprit…

Yuna

Le vieux directeur de casting criait pour la dernière fois mon nom et j'entrais, me dirigeant vers la ligne d'homme en slip, j'arriva devant eux et commença l'ouverture :

- Bonjour messieurs ! Je vais expliquer la suite ! Il y a deux possibilité : Soit vous êtes accepter soit vous êtes éjecté ! Dans ce cas vous prendrez la porte qui est là-bas sinon vous vous présenterez près de mes collègues qui vous inscriront sur ma liste ! C'est compris ? Alors commençons !

Je m'avançais vers le premier et l'observa :

- Combien ? lui demandais-je après examen de son physique

- De… De quoi ? s'exclama t-il

- De centimètres ???

- Euh je… 22 cm, madame ! continua le jeune homme

- Bien, avez vous déjà tenter l'érotisme ?

- Non madame…

- Je vous prends une semaine à l'essai ! Aller là-bas ! dis-je en désignant mon collègue

Je passa au suivant et me retrouva devant un homme d'a peine 1m40

- Je le répète ! Ceux qui ont moins d'1m 65 dehors !!!

Une dizaine d'homme de petite tailles quittèrent la pièce. Je continuais mon parcours et m'arrêta devant un visage connu qui me rappela toute sorte de souvenir douloureux de cette époque ou mon nom était… Yara, oui Yara, c'était mon nom avant…

- Toi… ?

Derrière moi il y eu quelque chuchotement ébahi :

- Celui qui dit un seul mot il sort immédiatement ! La porte est là ! Duo, tu peux me remplacer s'il te plaît ?

- Euh oui

- Toi suis-moi !

Je ne sais ce qui m'arrivait mais mes larmes me montaient aux yeux comme si le regard de Lukas me transperçait, comme si j'était encore Yara. Je l'accompagnais au vestiaire et attendit contre le mur qu'il remette le reste de ses habits :

- Yara, c'est toi n'est-ce pas ? dit-il posant sa main sur mon épaule

- Yara n'existe plus, elle a disparu il y a longtemps, très longtemps…Pourquoi tu es là ? lui demandais-je

- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! Tu sais depuis l'accident je ne peux plus enseigner, j'avais besoin d'argent, je savais pas quoi faire, alors…

- Quel accident ?

- J'ai provoquer un accident de voiture il y a deux ans, je ne sais même pas si les deux personnes qui étaient dans l'autre voiture ont survécu…

- Deux personnes, un accidents, il y a deux ans, ….demandais-je comme pour avoir confirmation de mes doutes

- Oui j'ai heurter une limousine de couleur grise et je suis rester plusieurs jours à l'hôpital

- Le 13 mai ?

- Oui mais comment le sais-tu ? me demanda t-il intrigué

- Car je conduisait l'autre voiture ! avouais-je

- Oh mon dieux tu as euh quelque chose… ?

- Non moi non… C'est Yuki qui a tout pris…

- Est-ce qu'il est… ?

- Mort ? Oui… complétais-je tristement, Mais je ne veux pas en parle !

Un ange passe (mdr)

- Je suis d'accord que tu travail pour moi ! Mais pas comme acteur, j'ai une place de secrétaire…

- Yara…

- Je ne m'appelle plus Yara, je m'appelle Yuna, Yara n'existe plus…

- Mais pourquoi ? Moi j'l'aimais bien ! Personne ne t'as plus jamais revue… ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es partie ? Pourquoi tu as tant de fois voulu te tuer ?

- Arrête, arrête Lukas je t'en prie arrête, ça ne sert à rien !

- Tu me hais ? me demanda t-il

- Non, non, non je ne te hais pas… !

Non, c'était bien pire que ça au fond de moi je l'aimais encore…

Fin du chapitre 6


End file.
